The Beauty and The Beast
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: AU/USUK. Cuando sientas que el sendero que tomaste es el equivocado, date la vuelta y regresa, antes de que cruses la línea de no retorno. Fail.


Este one-shot está basado en la canción de porta la bella y la bestia (me creo por el hecho de que la puedo rapear :3) espero y les guste, porque a mí no me convence aun. Vendrían siendo los pensamientos de Arthur antes una situación de maltrato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simplemente me enamore de él, su sonrisa brillantes sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, aquel cuerpo de modelo, todo en el era perfecto para mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya era su novio y faltaban días para que nos casáramos, todo era tan perfecto, o eso creí yo.

Durante la luna de miel todo era miel sobre hojuelas, me dijo que me _amaba_, que me _protegería _pero…_no fue cierto_. El que me hizo más daño fue el, golpes, patadas, cachetadas, embestidas, de todo, pero yo le seguía soportando, _lo amaba con todo mi corazón_. Cuando alguien miraba los moretones me era inevitable decir que me los hice cuando me caí o que me golpee con algo. _No quería que lo culparan de nada._

Pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería darme cuenta, el no me amaba, me engañaba…todas las noches la hacía, después venia ebrio y cabreado, me golpeaba a mí, me obligaba a tener sexo, sin amor, solamente había dolor. En las noches intentaba aguantar los sollozos, para que él no lo escuchara. Siempre a la mañana siguiente aparecía con el humor a todo lo que daba y siempre hacia lo mismo…me daba una rosa. _Una rosa me daba por cada infidelidad. _Aquel enorme florero sobre la mesa de centro en la sala me recordaba cada infidelidad.

La rutina se seguía repitiendo, llego el tiempo en que me arto, intente salir, ¡quería vivir!...pero simplemente el laberinto en el que había entrado era demasiado complejo, sin salida. Aquel niño de ojos azules se había convertido en una bestia. Mi corazón lo seguía amando pero mi cerebro me decía que me quedara con él, _que era lo mejor. _Día con día lloraba, hasta que mis lagrimas se agotaron, pero los sollozos seguían presentes y el dolor nadie me lo iba a quitar nunca.

Como desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que todo cambiara y todo quedara en el olvido, como un simple recuerdo. El me ama, yo lo sé, no me quiere hacer daño…_no me quiere hacer daño._ ¡Quiero ser feliz nuevamente contigo! Cada discusión era peor que la anterior, su cara de enojo me hace temblar en mi lugar, el alcohol lo domina y lanza el primer golpe de la noche, _o simplemente era mi mente muerta la que quería pensar que era el alcohol._

Lo hace de nuevo, me regala otra rosa, tratando de pedirme perdón por lo de anoche y yo estúpido caigo en la telaraña, enredándome nuevamente en ella. Ya no uso camisetas de mangas cortas, lo único que harían seria mostrar los hematomas de mis brazos, los abrigos tratan de ocultarle la verdad a la sociedad, _sin pensar que esta ya sabe lo que sucede._

Como me gustaría decirle que me deje ser libre, pero el miedo y el pánico me dominan y lentamente ese sentimiento desaparece de mi interior. Mis amigos me preguntan que me sucede, las mentiras salen de mi boca como si estuviera hablando normal, no quiero decirlo, se que esto no tiene fin, pero aun lo quiero a mi lado. Tal vez, _simplemente soy un enfermo mental_.

El tiempo sigue pasando, ya todo es normal para mi, soy insensible al dolor, los golpes siguen causando marcas pero… yo no los siento, _al igual que a mi corazón_. Cada mañana el dice lo mismo, "te amo…por toda la vida" pero yo se que son mentiras… _el no me ama_.

Llego el punto en el que no lo soporte mas, pero asesinarlo no era una opción. Lo mejor era decirle a alguien sobre esto, quiero salir de mi casa y gritarle al mundo lo que sucede, pero él lo descubrió, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de algo… vivía dentro del mal… _La bella y la bestia_.

Todo acabo ahí, cada grito fue callado, cada lagrima que lograba salir fue limpiada con brutalidad y mi corazón… _se rompió aun mas. _El dolor apareció nuevamente, cada golpe lo sentía en cada entraña de mí ser. Pero ya no hay tiempo, es demasiado tarde para volver y intentar cambiar las cosas…_solo tuve una oportunidad para salvarme, pero la desperdicie_.

La sangre apareció en el suelo, sabia de quien era… _mía_. Lentamente me voy, desaparezco, lo único que seré después, es un reportaje del noticiero de la noche. _Voy a morir_. Si pudiera cambiar algo…pediría que tu comprendieras…lo que yo sentí, por cada golpe que mi piel recibió. _Ese es mi único deseo ahora_. Quiero que mi historia sirva para que los demás cambien, cuando sientas que el sendero que tomaste es el equivocado, date la vuelta y regresa, antes de que cruses la línea de no retorno.

Solo tengo unas palabras antes de morir y dar mi último aliento…

—_Alfred…yo te… ame_—

_Este cuento no es eterno_

_Debo ponerle un fin_

_Ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

_Quiero salir_

_Quiero vivir  
><em>

_Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia_

_Debes salir,_

_Vuelve a vivir_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Reviews?


End file.
